Forever is Eternity
by BabyDee
Summary: This story involves a loving relationship between two woman, if this bothers you, don’t bother reading. Other than that, this is a sweet read, so enjoy! Please bear with me for the first few chaptersthe rest will be better!
1. Default Chapter

Well, here it is , only the second story with this sort of pairing. This is a Troi/Crusher story, yes a F/F story. It involves love between two women so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. It it sweet, emotional and soapy, not a Technobabble story at all, if that's what you're looking for. Please, for the rest of you who just want a smooth, sweet read, enjoy…

—Me

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CAST/CREW MEMBERS OF STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION. Ahem… Thank You for your attention

"Well, that about does it." Beverly Crusher closed the tricorder she had been using and smiled at her patient. Deanna Troi ran a hand over her face and into her hair, smiling as well. "How does it feel to have your own face back."

"Just right," Troi replied. Beverly turned away as Picard walked over. But all Crusher wanted to do was talk to her, to watch her, to hold her and help her through the pain. One of Deanna's closest friends, Beverly knew how much the "captivity" as a Romulan would have hurt her, besides watching a friend die. And besides, Beverly would take any excuse just to be near Deanna.

——————————————————————————————————————

——————————————————————————————————————

Deanna sat alone in her quarters, trying to sort out the past few days and calm herself down. It had been terrifying living as a Romulan and yet she had remained calm, knowing that it was what she had to do. And the one thing that had kept her going, even when she was set for execution, was Beverly. All Troi could think about was the dinner appointment they had had planned for the night she was to return from the conference. That was 2 days ago.

Over the past year or so, both woman had grown closer, neither allowing themselves to realize that it might be more than friends. And yet, both knew. But now…

"Crusher to Troi." Dee's heart leapt.

"Troi here, what is it, Bev?"

"Umm, I know we missed the last one but how about dinner tonight? You up to it?"

"Yes!" Deanna said quickly. Too quickly. "I mean, yes, I'm fine now. How about 1800?"

"That's fine. Uhhh, I'll see you then. Crusher out." The moment the transmission was cut off, Deanna jumped up into the air and ran into her room. _Now, what to wear?_

———————————————————————————————————————

———————————————————————————————————————

"This is good!" Deanna commented as she swallowed another spoonful of her soup. "Wait, let me guess. It's still not as good as Nana's."

"I guess I'm a little predictable. But just wait. When you take a bite of the chocolate mousse I got for dessert, you'll smile, and the minute you swallow, you'll say that it isn't as good as the fudge your father used to make." Troi returned the smile and finished off her soup.

"I guess that's why we're such good friends. We have so much in common." There was a moment of silence. Both were thinking the same thing—_friends…_

The rest of dessert went smoothly and Deanna was able to talk about her Romulan experience enough to put it behind her. And then suddenly, the meal was gone, their glasses were empty and the clock was staring down menacingly.

"Oh, my. I didn't realize it was so late! I should go, I have bridge duty tomorrow." Deanna rose as she spoke and put her glass in the recycler. Crusher also got up and cleared the table. As Troi stood near to the door, just inside the sensor line, both women stared at each other. Suddenly, Deanna walked forward and reached up to place a small kiss on the corner of Beverly's mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you, Beverly Crusher," she whispered in her ear and, before Beverly could recover enough to breathe, she was gone.

——————————————————————————————————————

——————————————————————————————————————

All day, the next day, neither woman could concentrate. Soon after entering Sickbay, Alyssa barricaded Crusher in her office, knowing the doctor would cause more trouble than good. And, as for Deanna's bridge shift, more than once she was caught day-dreaming and had to be told something twice. After a while, Will arrived and Deanna decided to take the day off. Surprisingly, only minutes after Deanna had settled in on the couch in her quarters, her door chime rang. Knowing full-well who was on the other side, Deanna stood and smoothed her hair before calling for the door to open.

For a moment, neither woman spoke, only, stared at each other. And before Crusher could begin, Deanna spoke.

"You know, what I said yesterday…well, I have to take it back." Beverly's heart dropped. "I don't think I'm in love with you." Again it sank, even lower than before. Still, as Troi walked toward her, she didn't move. "I know I'm in love with you."

Beverly's heart soared. As Deanna reached up to kiss her again, she slipped a hand around the back of the younger woman's head, burying her fingers in her long silky hair and pulling Troi's face in closer.

When the broke apart, for lack of air, there was, again, silence.

"Well, now what do we do," Beverly asked and Deanna smiled.

"We talk about what this means for both of us and those closest to us." She motioned to the couch and both sat. And as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Beverly grabbed a pillow and laid her head on it on Troi's lap." For both of us, it means we're both lesbian as well as being bisexual, since both your soul mate and my Imzadi are male. Also, for me, this means that I will have to tell Will, and my mother, though I think it will be easier to tell him, considering he and Ro Lauren are getting very close." Troi paused.

"And I have to tell Jean-Luc. And Wesley. Somehow, I'm going to have to let him know." Crusher shuddered. "That'll be a nightmare."

"Don't worry. Now we can do this together. Support makes everything easier." For a minute or so both were still, enjoying the presence of the other so near to them.

"I don't want to…like…do anything with you. Not yet, I mean. I guess that sounds a little silly considering my track record but…I just want this to be special," Crusher said, breaking the silence.

"'Do anything?'" Troi queried, not understanding.

"You know…make love…I mean I want to but not until after…after we get married."

"Well, first off, I do agree with you, but I do think we should wait a little longer before we start thinking about getting married!" Crusher sat up and turned to face Deanna.

"Alright, we'll take all the time you need. But when I propose, I promise, it will be forever." She leaned in for another long, sweet kiss and then sat back. "Oh, look at the time! I must be going!" The older woman got up to leave but Troi grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not leaving after all of this. No, tonight you will stay. Come."

"But I thought we agreed…"

"What kind of a girl do you think I am! Just because you're sleeping next to me doesn't mean we're going to have sex!" Crusher laughed and followed her obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy again, y'all! Keep going, the first chapter was awkward, I know, but I have so much story in my head, I can't wait to get to it. Trust me and keep R&Ring...

Me

When she awoke the next morning, Crusher was gone. Worried, Deanna rolled over, finding a padd on the bed next to her.

Dee,

I had to have breakfast with the Captain… I'm going to tell him about us today… Wish me luck! I love you!

Love, Beverly.

Troi smiled and sat still for a moment sending a prayer to the Gods to help Crusher with her task. Then she got up to start her day, knowing she had to tell Will today as well.

———————————————————————————————————————

———————————————————————————————————————

As they ate breakfast in silence, Picard noticed that Beverly seemed a bit more calm than usual, but at the same time she was very nervous about something. True to his musings, Crusher soon put down her food and took a deep breath.

"Jean-Luc, I… I have something to tell you." For a moment there was no sound as Crusher gathered her thoughts and emotions. "I moved in with Deanna last night. As in I'm living with her and I love her and if she accepts, we're going to get married and that we both want to spend the rest of our lives together." It all came out in one breath but when she paused, he interjected.

"Deanna?"

"Yes," Bev whispered, suddenly afraid. Picard stood and walked over to the viewport, standing silent for a few minutes.

"I always wanted you to find someone that would make you happy but… Deanna, well it's certainly surprising." His voice was soft but not angry and she felt a little of the tension slide off of her shoulders. He turned quickly and caught her gaze, searching for any hesitation, any sign that she had been forced or seduced by someone. But there was nothing but love, happiness, and some fear of his reaction to the news. So he smiled and walked towards her.

"Congratulations, Beverly, best wishes to you both." Crusher smiled completely for the first time that morning and jumped up to give her best friend a big hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. "And when we do get married, since we're not having a ceremony, we're going to have a civil marriage, will you be my witness?"

"I'd be honored." He smiled as she again hugged him and then left after a quick goodbye.

———————————————————————————————————————

———————————————————————————————————————

Rushing down the hall to Deanna's quarters, Beverly felt like she was riding on a cloud. Bursting in the door, Crusher called out and Troi appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"What happened?" Troi asked as Crusher walked over to grab her in a bear hug and press a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning. And he was fine with it! He said he just wanted me to be happy and then he agreed to be my witness for the marriage papers." Catching the look on Deanna's face, Bev amended her sentiment. "When we do get married, Dee."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Deanna replied returning the kiss with a deep one of her own.

"About what?"

"Feeling so… nervous about getting married. I know it's just silly." At this, Crusher stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips.

"First of all, your feelings aren't silly. Second of all, it's alright that you don't want to rush into anything. But, I would like to know what is bothering you so much about this." Beverly tugged on Deanna's hands and led them over to the couch where she pulled the younger women close. The Betazoid was quiet for a while before replying.

"I guess I'm just afraid of 'engagement' in itself. I… With Will… Well, it just hasn't worked out for me in the past and I don't want to go through that again. Especially since you mean so much more to me than anyone else has before. I don't want to lose you." At these declarations, Crusher pulled her in closer. She had her arms completely wrapped around the brunette's waist as they sat side by side, Deanna's head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Crusher turned and bent her head to kiss the top of Deana's.

"You will never lose me, Deanna. I know to you and to everyone else this may seem so rushed but I have loved you for a long time, and even longer as one of my best friends. Nothing will tear me away from you—not my son or your mother, not anyone that either of us has been with in the past, no one. Only death can keep me from being with you and even that can't keep me from loving you."

For a while there was silence as Deanna let her love's words sink in. She felt the truth in them, and the intense love behind them and it eased her fears greatly. She also recognized that she felt the same way about Beverly and decided at once to tell her. Relaxing and focusing in, she found the link—one that had been formed long ago and been growing stronger ever since. At first its presence had surprised and worried Deanna but now it served as a poignant reminder that they were and always had been soul mates. Clearing her mind, she sent a wave of love across the link before speaking.

"Sometimes you say something so perfect, so wonderful like that and I forget everything I was worried about. You are right, this is different than any other relationship I've been in and it's going to turn out differently as well. I mean, I've certainly never been married before, though I did come close a few times. And as soon as I talk to Will, and get his blessing, then it will be settled." By the end of her little speech, Beverly was beaming and looked down at the up-turned face of her "girlfriend" to speak, or say thanks or something! But before she could utter a word, Deanna's lips were on hers and every ounce of every breath she'd ever inhaled was stolen. It was settled. Soon, they would be linked forever, not only emotionally, but legally as well.


End file.
